


The very last double choc chip fudge brownie.

by runswiththepixies



Series: The careful wooing of Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Bonding, Stiles Likes To Bake, careful planning, food!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswiththepixies/pseuds/runswiththepixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The...the brownie was missing. Stiles has a plan to woo Derek Hale yet he seems to have been thwarted at the first stage. Can he bring it back from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is precious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first fic so would love feedback especially on grammar and syntax if you can otherwise just enjoy!
> 
> This is a collection as each story is a stage with roughly three steps to a stage.

The very last double choc chip fudge brownie. "Scott! You overgrown dustbin!" The name was shouted so loud that it seemed to echo from the newly furbished kitchen diner of the Hale house, to within the skulls of the five beta werewolves sprawled on the sofa in the den.

That single phrase seemed to both contain veiled threats and crushing disappointment, this is what the pack referred to as Stile's "Mum" voice.

The aforementioned was making his way to the den, with a sort of skip dance to each step. Stiles did this to avoid the packages of yet to be assembled Ikea furniture, which leant against the wall already feeling neglected.

Stiles entered the darkened room, which had been fondly dubbed as the den. It was a large room in earthy tones, with two leather bean bags that had mysteriously made it back from Ikea.

(cough*Derek*cough)

A large sofa and by large Stiles meant that it could comfortably hold almost ten people, 5 of which were werewolves that seem to sprawl over chairs on impact. Then, finally mounted on the wall of the den was the pièce de résistance, a 58 inch HD TV that the pack had begged, pleaded, haggled to get and when all else failed  they finally pulled out their secret weapon.

Scott's large brown eyes that seemed to twinkle at every moment and allowed Scott to keep his place as poster child of puppy dog eyes, the look so innocent that even the sourest of sourwolves wouldn't be able to resist no one could, but Stiles, however more on that topic later.

Whilst Stiles had his own internal monologue the pack had paused whichever film they had been watching in favour of looking at Stiles as if he had been away with the fairies, and not only that but had gone away on holiday with them.

This wasn't exactly unusual.

What was unusual however was the absence of the last double choc chip fudge brownie because Stiles could have sworn that he made it clear that NO ONE WAS TO TOUCH IT ON PAIN OF DEATH. Stiles had even gone as far to write it on a sticky note, wrap it in 6 layers of cling film, before placing that in a plastic container which itself was placed it in the almost bare fridge.

Looking at the faces of the wolves he noticed that, as he had predicted, Scott had brownie under his nails and at the corner of his mouth.

"Scott," Stiles growled, a rather feeble growl compared to the growls of the present company, yet still effective. "Have you happen to have seen a... brownie?"

Scott sat there looking completely and utterly perplexed as  if he had no idea on what was going on around him and looked to glance at the others who, between them just shrugged the shoulders as if to say "Don't look at us we have no idea what he is on about."

Scott turned back to wards Stiles

"No Stiles, I haven't seen a brownie I thought that they were the small magical things that tidied up the house once everyone has gone to bed." The tone of Scott's voice was so innocent that Stiles almost fell for it. Almost.

"No, Scott. I am talking about the last double choc chip fudge brownie that I left in the fridge, and has suddenly smeared itself around your mouth and under your nails. That is the brownie I am talking about." Stile's voice had seemed to increase in volume to almost shout but not quite yet. However, his hands seemed to contract into fists and relax again.

 

"Scott, you literally have eaten all my practise bakes, and the ones that I cut out wrong." There was a sudden huff of air that whistled out from Stile's teeth.

Stiles briefly thought of the big bad wolf huffing and puffing trying to blow the house down. While tempting he was quite fond of his vocal cords.

"Scott, you have just ruined part A, of phase 1. Not only that but I am now behind schedule...by days." Stiles howled in anguish, eyes narrowing with more threats than before. It was on. No more Mr nice...guy. It was time Stiles started his plan again, this time Derek will be wooed.


	2. One step forward, three steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts again and may the odds always be in his favour.

This time Stiles is sure his plan would work. It had to, what with all the effort and time he put into his wonderful, one of a kind, edible creation. Stiles always had the problem with going from bizarre daydreams to the ultimate hyper focus that came with too much Adderal. But, the challenge of his creation was not the only reason for the meticulous, well thought out plan, it then end result that kept him on track.

From a young age Stiles had always wanted to cook for a large gathering of people from extended family and close friends. However, at Christmas it was worse, more often than not Stiles would find himself admiring the "nuclear families."  People with all their relatives sitting around a table laden with succulent food, this is when the wishful thoughts increased, and the intense longing escalated.

Stiles always seemed to crave the idea of a full dining room, with family crammed onto a mixture of chairs, a mismatch of coloured hats and bad Christmas sweaters with clichéd puns and crappy jokes like the Ikea advert on tv. Perhaps his soul was already craving a pack? Or perhaps he just felt jealous? Even though Stiles felt all this and more, he was always thankful for his mismatched family. He felt thankful from his brother in all but blood, to his mother in all but genes and father in all of his absences'. But he still craved a large family. A pack. It was part of the reason he loved Derek, the promise of family and Stiles didn't believe he worthy of Derek unless he proved himself.

How? First Stiles would bake.

 

Stiles was going to make another batch of double choc chip fudge brownies (dccfb for later reference) wen he had an idea. A most wonderful, brilliant idea, the best idea of all ideas, the ide- Well you get the point, Stiles'  creation was going to be perfect.

 

After four hours and fifty two minutes, witnessing nine burnt batches, six botched batters, four little owies and two bars of chocolate later perfection rested on the kitchen counter.

Perfection took the form of moist, coffee cupcakes with a sweet, vanilla icing swirled with a flourish. On top, were little fondant pieces depicting various moon phrases, sprinkled with the world's best creation (edible glitter ) to look like stars.

The challenge, however, was to get all the cupcakes to Derek intact, and then telling Derek they were for him. Easy, because who was Stiles if hd didn't have at least eight different plans?

Stiles' careful, risk free, plan to wooing Derek Hale.

Plan ~~A BC D~~ E: Deliver cupcakes in person to Derek.

1\. Pile up the cupcakes CAREFULLY onto a clean plate,

2\. Cover the plate carefully with kitchen roll so it will be a surprise,

3\. Locate Derek, this will reduce the amount of time that cupcakes are being carried, minimizing the risk of dropping them

4\. Present cupcakes to Derek,

5\. Babble random things for a couple of minutes, because lets be realistic here,

6\. Shove the cupcakes at him, smile winningly, and make a tactful retreat and hope that Derek understands and hope his eyebrows don't move burrow down any further as to get confused with his delicious stubble.

 Lastly, retreat to den, hope no one else heard the babbling and that Derek enjoys the cupcakes at the very least.

So that's how it happened. No major mishaps or dilemmas and if the empty plate returned was an indication Phase one part A was complete. The careful wooing of Derek Hale has just started.

Later in the evening, after all the clearing up had taken place and Stiles reclined in his bed Stiles mused allowed to himself, "Perhaps this would be easy after all." 

Stiles was very, very wrong.

 

 

 


End file.
